


Imitation

by mido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, android hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you met him, it was the first time in your life you felt like you were truly not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Over_Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/gifts).



> lil thing for over_blackout because i would write them dirkjake but i can't write dirk or jake  
> and i was inspired by their thing on davesprite i'm so sorry if it's really similar i didn't mean to

When you met him, it was the first time in your life you felt like you were truly not alone.

You know that you’re not really Dave, you never really will be Dave, you’re just the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave that’s meant to guide him and his band of misfits as best you can through Sburb. You know that you’re supposed to be the Dave who watches Bro die so Alpha Dave doesn’t have to experience it firsthand. You know that you’re supposed to be the Dave who attempts defeating Jack Noir head on so Alpha Dave doesn’t ever have to see the rage in those angry, angry eyes. You know you’re not supposed to be the Dave who finds solace in a relationship. You know you’re not supposed to be the Dave who has friends that would rather die than see him do so. You know you’re not supposed to be the Dave who for just a little while, can feel truly, truly okay.

But for a while, you forget you’re not supposed to be that Dave.

Because John and Jade treated you like you were _genuine,_ like there was something special in you that Alpha Dave never had. They watched and cried and laughed at movies with you, acting like you were _human,_ like you weren’t the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave. And Jade, Jade took the notion that you were fake and threw it out the window. Because for a while, she loved you like you were _original,_ she loved you like you were an actual authentic _person._ And you loved her, too. You felt things for her that you didn’t _know_ you could feel, things that you thought you’d never _get_ to feel. In those times, the lines of what you were and weren’t supposed to do in this timeline started to blur, leaving you feeling more _real_ than you ever had since you became Davesprite.

But then you left, and hearing John yelling at the sky reminded you that yes, you are a fake. You are not the genuine, original Dave. You are only the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave. You will only ever be the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave. Because Alpha Dave has something you don’t: authenticity. Everything from the thoughts in your head down to the shades on your face is simply a copy of Alpha Dave. You were not brought about to become your own person; no, you were simply brought about to answer as many questions as you could about Sburb, to teach every shortcut and cheat you’d ever encountered and used.

So when you met him, it was almost like looking in a mirror.

You remember meeting Dirk for the first time, floating beside Dave as he stood in shock. Because he’d found his bro again, he’d found him. He’d found _his_ bro, because Bro was only ever Dave’s bro. He wasn’t Davesprite’s bro, because nobody ever was the bro of the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave. 

He was there, standing behind Dirk like he was invisible. You and Dave had the same shades, same hair, same stoic façade, and he and Dirk echoed that. Dave had his Knight of Time ensemble, draped across him in shades of red, and you had your feathers, covering your neck in a boa of orange and sticking out of your wings like rounded needles. Dirk had his Prince of Heart get-up, with poofy fuchsia pants and sleeves, and he was doused in black, with crimson wires running across his arms, his legs, his body. 

And out of all the expressions he could’ve been wearing, he chose to mirror yours. 

You don’t really know what happened. You guess that the sheer incredibility of knowing that you’re not _alone,_ there’s someone _else_ like you overtook your brain, and you found yourself moving closer and closer until you could see straight through his shades and looked right into his red, red eyes. You hear Dave call out to you, something along the lines of _what are you doing, get back over here,_ but you don’t listen. He stares straight back at you, and you know he can see the orange of your irises. You both stand there for a while, taking in each other’s presence, and suddenly the realization that _oh my fucking god, there’s someone like me_ hits you like a ton of bricks. 

And your arms are around him, holding tightly, because you don’t want him to suffer the same way you did, you don’t want him to feel the sense that he’s not his own person, he’s just an asset being used to win the game. You don’t want him to think he’s alone, you don’t want him to be so close to being utterly gone like you were. Dave’s shouting and so is Dirk, but you can’t hear anything except your own jagged breathing. You can’t feel anything but the metal of his arms slowly winding their way around you as well, and you’re glad he’s a robot otherwise you’d be suffocating him right now. 

You know you’re not really Dave, you’re the orange feathery asshole parody of Dave that’s meant to guide him and his band of misfits as best you can through Sburb. You know that he’s not really Dirk, he’s the red metal parody of Dirk created to be an asset that’ll be used to help win Sburb, if that’s even possible.

But for a little while, there is no Dirk and Dave, there is only you and him.

And for a little while, you are both genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having major feels for these two help  
> chill with me at therealdeidara.tumblr.com


End file.
